Torpe y Sorda
by Gabbap
Summary: El día no resultó ser perfecto, pero la espera había valido la pena. Dedicado a Cinderella : . Ryosaku


Hola!, espero que todos esten bien y que esten festejando y pasandola de lo mejor en sus festividades, llegué con un One-shot y realmente espero que les guste.  
Hay ooc en Ryoma... para mi lo hay  
**Disclaimer:** El anime ni los personajes son míos, lo único es la historia  
_Esto esta dedicado a lo mas bello del mundo xd, Cinderella esta es para ti *-* _

**Torpe y Sorda**

Cuatro horas… ¡Cuatro horas había esperado sentada en aquel lugar! Y aunque se tratara

de una eternidad ella no cedería y seguiría esperando, siempre optimista con la esperanza en alto, pero ya estaba fatigada de todo, debía reconocer que poseía una gran paciencia que desconocía que tenía, ni en una de las tantas salidas con Tomoka había esperado tanto y sabía que Tomoka podía exagerar con lo de llegar tarde, eran muchas horas y sus ilusiones ya estaban deteriorando con el paso de los minutos.

Habían acordado encontrarse a las 12 del medio día en _**Neko no Mise**__, _totalmente emocionada espero ansiosa el día, cuando llegó, se levantó mas temprano de lo que debía, sólo desayunó la mitad de su sándwich, intentaba hacer de todo para que su emoción no fuera mas que ella y tuviera un ataque de ansiedad; tenía los nervios de punta, a las 11 fue a la ducha y de ahí no supo mas de la hora.

A algunos minutos para las doce salió de su hogar, pensando que llegaría tarde corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el lugar, agradeció a Dios por no haberse perdido, verificó los alrededores, las personas y por último la dirección. Sabiendo que se trataba del lugar correcto entró, haciendo sonar la pequeña campana colgada en la entrada.

Un silencio agradable estaba presente, la que creyó que era la recepcionista la saludó. Observó el reloj… 12:05 y luego estudió alarmada el lugar, unas cuantas personas conversaban, bebían o comían, mas todos estaban acompañados. Suspiró en su soledad interna, tenía de consuelo que aquel lugar cálido y de aspecto familiar, llenaba de calma su mente.

Se adentró mas en el café, buscando algún que otro asiento alejado, su vista se fijó en la esquina derecha trasera, donde se encontraba una mesa de color café oscuro con solo dos asientos, justamente perfecto para ella.

Sentada dándole la espalda a la pared se disponía a esperar, clavando las uñas en aquella tela roja del asiento que en esos momentos no podría clasificar, su mente no podía funcionar muy bien en esos momentos. Sinceramente, estaba hecha un lío; su corazón latía a mil por hora, era la primera vez que enfrentaba ese tipo de acontecimientos, sabía – y esperaba - que no se tratara de un sueño ni que era una broma pesada.

Comenzó a peinarse el cabello con sus manos, había salido tan apresurada de su casa que sus habituales trenzas no la acompañaban aquel día y realmente se sentía algo incómoda sin ellas, en el transcurso hacia allá, el género masculino la observó mas y escuchó un que otro piropo que hizo que se sonrojara al instante. Aseguró su estado estético con el reflejo del vidrio del lugar, sus cabellos aun mojados se comenzaban a ondular y tener su propio modo de expresarse, el ligero maquillaje que tenía era prácticamente invisible ya y acomodó sus ropas desarregladas por tanto ajetreo.

Sonrió para si misma, estaba linda, a su manera pero linda. Ya tenía 19 años, y poco a poco comprendía que su cuerpo estaba cambiando de una chiquilla al de una mujer, muchos se lo decían, incluyendo a sus amigas y abuela. "¡A pesar de ser virgen tu cuerpo es una bomba sexy!". Tembló y se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de lo dicho por Ann, ella no quería ser conocida por ser ninguna bomba ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera comprendía lo que significaba eso.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de enfocarse en algo más productivo. Todo la aturdía en cuanto sexo, su abuela exageraba en cuanto al tema, pronosticaba que a los 40 seguiría virgen y a ella no le molestaba la idea. Por eso después de tanta insistencia y comentarios adúlteros de sus amigas, decidió invitar a salir a alguien que llevaba admirando desde hace años, que estudiaban en la misma universidad, que solo lo veía por casualidad y que sabía que la iba a rechazar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando éste demando la fecha y hora de la cita.

Observó la silla vacía frente a ella y todas las personas alejadas al asiento donde estaba, el café era realmente acogedor, de tamaño mediano, las paredes de vidrio le daban gran iluminación, el suelo de madera oscura, algunas paredes de mármol vinotinto, las mesas marrones y los asientos de un rojo oscuro. Todo le hacía sentir bien, volvió a mirar la silla y con mirada decidida tomó una bocanada de aire.

— Tú me gustas mucho – murmuró levemente, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, mas sonrió orgullosa. Toda la noche y día, ensayando aquella simple frase, ahora solo debía decirlo en su presencia. Solo bastaba esperar unos cuantos minutos y pronto pararía lo q tuviera q pasar.

De pronto sintió una lamida en el pie, asqueada asomó su cabeza por debajo de la mesa y encontró diversas especies peludas. Sorprendida subió la mirada buscando al dueño de aquel Raggamufin, mas su desconcierto aumentó al encontrarse con mas mininos maullando demandando comida ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo unos 20 gatos en un café?

Colocó la mano en su boca y se ocultó tras su cabello para poder reír en silencio, siguió riendo ante su falta de memoria y torpeza. Ciertamente _**Neko no Mise **_aceptaba mascotas. En realidad era un café creado para compartir con los felinos, uno de los tantos llamados "café para gatos" y el único propósito de las personas al ir era consentir a los animales; por eso no comprendía el que un hombre como él propusiera ese tipo de lugar para una cita.

Sonreía al ver la conducta de las bolas de pelo mientras acariciaba su lomo, quizás él la conocía mas de lo que creía y por eso selecciono aquel lugar, lo que tenía presente es que él conocía el lugar. Se entretuvo aun más con los gatos, al mirar su reloj ya era mas de la 1pm.

_Una hora…_

Observó la ventana desconcertada, ¿cómo podría llegar un hombre tan tarde?, quizás le había sucedido algo, de ser así ¿Qué podría hacer ella? No… sólo había pasado una hora, era muy pronto para hacer malas conclusiones, seguiría esperando, en cualquier momento él atravesaría la puerta…

Siguió mirando la ventana para distraerse, por suerte aquel día no contaba con el calor e intensidad que a veces les brindaba el sol, el día no estaba ni gris ni soleado, las nubes casi transparentes tapaban el sol, los edificios hacían algunas sombras, el día estaba fresco y lindo. Totalmente perfecto para una cita.

Se dedicó a observar a la gente pasar, encontró a algunas quinceañeras ricas, hablando entre ellas, riendo y luciendo peinados escandalosos, bolsos de marcas, mil veces más maquilladas que ella; hablando seguramente de su décima vez en la cama y en lo bueno que eran en ella. Niñas con mentalidad de mujeres que no sabían nada de la humildad ni de la verdadera amistad, sólo preocupadas en su tonto mundo de caras falsas y plásticas, en su mundo de hipocresía.

También muchas parejas – o eso creía – peleando, entrelazando manos, caminando en silencio o cuchicheando entre ellos, un hombre feliz acariciando la gran barriga de su mujer, otro resoplando y gruñendo tratando de ayudar a su pareja con el pequeño bebé en brazos llorando.

Un hombre de traje pasó entre tantas parejas, de aspecto demacrado, ojeroso; hablaba por teléfono y apretaba el puño que sujetaba su maletín, era obvio que su humor estaba por los mil demonios.

Suspiró, no sabía realmente que ganaba mirando e imaginando la vida de aquellas personas, juzgando sin conocer. Se regañó a si misma, estaba molesta y se desquitaba pensando mal de todos, incluyendo a los Siameses que se encontraban montados en la mesa, uno durmiendo y el otro limpiándose, ambos ya satisfechos de la rutina de caricias que le había propinado. Los gatos eran consentidos, mimados y flojos.

Suspiró de nuevo, no debía pagar su rabia con nadie, sabía la causa de su frustración. Por más que intentaba distraerse, sabía que no podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?, observó el reloj de su muñeca, justo acababa de marcar las 2pm.

_Dos horas…_

¿Qué carajos pasaba que no llegaba? Comenzaba a preocuparse, la punzada en su pecho dolía cada vez mas, se sentía insegura, avergonzada y confundida. La habían dejado plantada en su primer intento de cita. Pero, no perdería las esperanzas. Esperaría una hora mas, solo una y se iría.

Se volvió a regañar. Si le había pedido una cita ¿Qué tanto perdía pidiéndole su número?, fue una idiota al no pedírselo, desde hace mucho tiempo se habría resuelto el problema si pudiera llamarlo, pero luego recordó algo… De todas maneras con el apuro no cargaba con su celular encima, se volvió una maniática por llegar temprano a su cita y ahora le sucede esto. En esos momentos, se odiaba.

Comenzó a plantearse varias posibilidades, era imposible que se equivocara de lugar, después de haber escuchado las palabras del chico y que éste se fuera, lo primero que hizo fue anotar en una libreta el día, el lugar y la hora; allí no había equivocación. Y sabía que este era un lugar único y distinguido, no había dos iguales y realmente era fácil de encontrar, así que tampoco se pudo haber perdido.

Aunque, si había otra franquicia del mismo negocio por esta calle…

— Señorita, ¿Desea algo de tomar? ¿Se encuentra bien? – la mujer que antes la había saludado estaba ahora frente a ella, con ambos ojos abiertos por la curiosidad, ella sólo le sonrió.

— No gracias, estoy esperando a alguien – Demonios, eso ya lo había visto en muchas películas y esa frase sólo significaba algo. Sólo quería que no fuera así. La mujer ya había volteado para regresar por donde había llegado – Chica – llamó – ¿por casualidad ustedes tienen otra franquicia aquí cerca? -

La mujer casi se carcajea en su cara, recibió una mirada de lástima y un "no querida" por respuesta, sabía que llamaba la atención, sabía que se veía como una tonta, llegando después de correr varios kilómetros para luego sentarse a esperar por dos horas, por alguien que todos juraban que no llegaría, excepto ella. Ryoma Echizen no podía ser así, podía ser holgazán – y mucho más en la universidad – orgulloso, egoísta, frío, distraído, tonto, malo, burlón, sexy, crecido, de voz gruesa y excelentes abdominales; todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir en ese momento, pero Ryoma Echizen jamás dejaría plantado a nadie y ella se rehusaba a ser la excepción.

Suspiró en su frustración mientras enterraba la cara en la piel de un Sphynx y se alejaba de inmediato ¿Cuándo el lindo gato peludo había bajado y había subido éste extraño gato? ¿Tan distraída era? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Después de atreverse a tocar la extraña piel del animal con su dedo índice, divisó su muñeca, 3:15pm.

_Tres horas…_

Su respiración se agitó y reposó su cabeza sobre el espaldar de la silla. ¿Qué seguía haciendo ella ahí? Pasó las manos varias veces por su cabeza, sujetando la raíz de su cabello, ondeando y despeinándolo aun más, pero ya no le importaba. Suspiró y escondió el rostro entre sus manos frustrada, abrió los ojos entre la oscuridad que le daban sus manos, dejando que se escaparan algunas lágrimas, era inútil seguir esperando cuando sabía la total realidad.

Un golpeteo a su lado la alertó, el sonido de algo chocando contra el vidrio la sorprendió y subió la mirada con el corazón en la garganta, se encontró con unos ojos ambarinos que pronto se convirtieron en oliva, una vestimenta fuera de contexto y una cabellera roja y extrovertida. El chico sonrió ampliamente mientras agitaba su mano en forma de saludo para luego hacerle señas con todo el cuerpo de que no llorara - o eso quería entender - sonrió ante la ocurrencia del desconocido y este alzó los pulgares alegre, luego salió de su vista.

Apartó la mirada del lugar conmovida, al igual que los demás en el lugar ¿Quién era él? ¿Alguien mandado por el destino? Su corazón afligido había cobrado vida gracias a las muestras de aliento del chico. Observó el reloj. 3:50pm, vale. Solo esperaría diez minutos más, y si no llegaba…pues no llegaba, no había nada que hacer.

Sin embargo, su ánimo volvió a decaer enseguida, pasaron los diez minutos y nada fuera de lo normal sucedió, sólo el café se llenó más de gente y con eso, los únicos felices eran los gatos y los dueños del negocio. Decidió salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

_Cuatro horas… _

Afuera estaba totalmente diferente, había una brisa fuerte en la calle, las personas caminaban rápidas e incómodas, odiaba llevar un vestido hasta las rodillas que se levantaba por completo con el ventarrón. Caminó rápido hacia cualquier otro lugar lejos de allí, pronto un frío monumental reemplazó la brisa, frotaba sus manos y sus brazos, odiaba no haber llevado siquiera un sweater, su cabello largo y aun caliente era lo único que la cubría.

Aturdida por el cambio de clima repentino divisó el cielo, éste estaba repleto de nubes blancas y poco a poco comenzó a ver como caían puntos blancos. ¡Claro!, estaban a principios de diciembre y extrañamente era la primera nevada del mes. Dejando de lado todo lo que había sucedido, sonrió divertida mientras miraba como en su mano caían copos de nieve fríos.

Pronto sintió como el frío se colaba mas en su piel, comenzó a temblar y tener la piel de gallina. Observó a sus alrededores, todas las personas yacían viendo la nieve caer con gorros y chaquetas, ella era la única desprevenida que no pensó en eso. Cabizbaja caminó hacia la parada del autobús, cruzaba los brazos para que sus manos se calentaran, su cabello cubierto de nieve comenzó a estorbarle, debía llegar pronto a su casa sino quería sufrir de Hipotermia.

Divisó el pequeño lugar techado y con asientos, solo se encontraban dos personas sentadas, totalmente cubiertas con sus ropas, imaginaba lo caliente que podría estar si tan solo llevara guantes. Decidió no sentarse en las seguramente frías sillas de metal, en vez de eso, optó por arrinconarse en una esquina, cruzando aun más los brazos y respirando lentamente, todo por un intento ridículo de darse calor.

Comenzó a temblar de nuevo, juraba que sentía su cabello húmedos, los dedos de sus manos yacían morados y arrugados sin ningún tipo de calor ¡jamás había sentido tanto frío en su vida! Si tan sólo su vestido tuviera mangas…

— Ryuzaki – volteó ante su llamado y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Echizen tendiéndole unos guantes. Observó la hora, eran las 5:00pm; realmente había llegado muy tarde – te congelarás – su corazón volvió a palpitar fuerte, cogió los guantes mientras él le colocaba su gorro.

— Pe… - su voz no salía, estaba ronca, relamió sus labios y tragó en seco. El ambarino se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó – ¿y tu?-

Él chasqueó la lengua mientras murmuraba un hueco "déjalo". Para ese momento ya había llegado el transporte, subieron y tomaron asiento uno al lado de otro, el silencio no le incomodó para nada, estaba sorprendida, desconcertada, feliz y sobretodo caliente. En esos instantes no podía pedir nada mejor. Se dedicó a observar las calles cubiertas de blanco, luego miró a su acompañante de reojo, cargaba puesto un sweater negro, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans; sin previo aviso se sonrojó ¿Desde cuándo Ryoma usaba jeans?, no importaba, los jeans le quedaban bien.

— ¿Qué ves? - volteó sonrojada hacia la ventana, la habían descubierto, la habían agarrado infraganti mientras su mente aun repetía lo guapo que se veía esa tarde, una punzada de orgullo recorrió su mente; si lo veía de una manera, él se había arreglado para ella. Sonrió ante su tonta posibilidad – tardaste mucho en llegar -

— ¿Eh? – estaba conmocionada – yo estuve esperando cuatro horas por ti, jamás llegaste - pronunció molesta ¿Cómo él podía decir que llegaba tarde? – Tú llegaste…

— A las 12 –

— No – sacudió la cabeza confundida – t-tu… y-yo llegué a esa hora -

— Jamás entraste por la puerta –

— ¡Claro que sí!, la campana sonó, me atendieron -

— ¿Qué campana? –

— La de – oh no – "Neko no mise" – sintió sus mejillas arder, era imposible que se equivocara, pero la cara de Ryoma era todo un poema – tu dijiste -

— Mcdonalds –

— No..no tu dijiste… yo lo anoté – su cabeza daba vueltas, volteó avergonzada queriendo que se la tragara la tierra, escuchó la risa de Echizen y su corazón latió aun mas rápido.

— Además de torpe...sorda –

Volteó ofendida y golpeó levemente su brazo, se negaba a creer que realmente ella era la equivocada, él era el torpe, había dicho un lugar y seguramente lo olvidó ¡No la haría creer que ella era la culpable! Cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño, apretaba los labios molesta mientras sus ojos miraban el suelo.

De pronto sintió un dedo sobre su frente quitando su ceño fruncido, incrédula miró al chico que dejó asomar una pequeña sonrisa mientras quitaba la vista de ella, de nuevo sintió su cara caliente y su corazón palpitar, odiaba que él formara ese tipo de efectos en ella.

Ryoma se acercó lentamente a ella mientras solo se atrevía a mirarlo, sus caras estaban peligrosamente cerca, se acercó aun más, cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en sentir la cálida respiración del hombre, contó unos cinco segundos esperando alguna acción, mas abrió los ojos desconcertada, encontrándose a Echizen mirándola inocentemente.

— Un copo de nieve en tu cuello –

Se dejó caer cansada, expulsando todo el aire sostenido por sus pulmones, subió la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, comenzaba a odiar a Ryoma, lo único que podía deducir era que Echizen era raro con ella.

Después de unos cortos minutos llegaron hasta la calle de su casa, pronunció una leve despedida, sabía que aun faltaba para la casa de él y ¿Para qué acompañarla? De todas maneras solo había estado unos 20 minutos con ella. Bajó del autobús y se alejó del lugar sin mirar atrás, agradecía al chico por estar completamente caliente.

— ¡Espera!… - volteó y se encontró a Echizén tras ella, subiendo la ceja totalmente confundido por su exclamación – Pensé que estarías camino a tu casa… no podría darte todo esto – se señaló a si misma, él solo negó con el ceño fruncido y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera.

Lo siguió en silencio, realmente no tenía que ser tan amable con ella, de todas maneras no tenía nada que esperar ya, ni de él ni del día. Todo había resultado ser una mierda y no era culpa de nadie. Por lo menos se encontró con él a final de todo. Siguió el camino cabizbaja, observando los talones de Echizen y agradeciendo que éste se supiera la ruta hasta su casa.

— Igual - escuchó como suspiraba – tenía la intención de ir a tu casa – su voz era realmente ronca, se sonrojó ¿Desde cuándo Ryoma poseía esa voz tan ronca y gruesa? Luego, lo escuchó gruñir y subió la cabeza para notar que ya habían llegado – Bye Ryuzaki –

…¿Qué?...

Volteó aturdida a mirarlo, pero él ya se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, andando por el camino por donde vino. ¡Demonios! Ese hombre era bipolar ¡no lo entendía!, y se supone que las mujeres eran las incomprendidas…

Entró a su casa, aun descontenta. La había dejado en su casa tal como a una niña de 13 años, no había nada más vergonzoso que eso. Subió las escaleras desmotivada, no quería pensar en nada, su cabeza dolía y estaba realmente muy cansada. Entró a su habitación, ignorando por qué su abuela no estaba en casa y se tiró sobre la cama boca abajo.

Vale, debía admitir que en todas las citas - por mas anormales y tontas que fueran – los hombres dejaban a las damas en las puertas de sus casas, él lo hizo. Llevaba un exquisito perfume dulce y varonil que había quedado impregnado en sus ropas. Abrió los ojos como platos, ¡Llevaba puesta aun parte de su ropa! Sonrió, tal y como en las películas se quedó con su chaqueta, la acompañó hasta su casa y se despidió gentilmente. No podía querer mas de Ryoma Echizen, sin contar las horas que él también esperó por ella. Demonios, ese hombre era irónicamente tierno.

Una vibración en su cama la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sujetó el móvil en manos para encontrarse con la pantalla, se sorprendió al ver que indicaba que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas desde las 12 hasta las 4 y todas de un mismo número, acababa de recibir un mensaje del mismo número, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa amplia atravesó su rostro. Esta bien, ya no tenía nada que perder, estaba totalmente enamorada de ese chico y estaría de acuerdo con todo lo que el le propusiera, si le tocaba esperar 5 horas mas, las esperaría…

"_Mañana en la entrada de tu casa a las 12pm_

_Torpe y Sorda_"

**No era como me lo esperaba, pero me ha gustado :)  
Espero sus reviews  
Que tengan buen día/tarde/noche**


End file.
